Durazno
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Creo que voy a volverme loca cuando me sonríes secretamente. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan linda? ¿Cómo puedo explicar este sentimiento? Viñeta inspirada en la canción "Peach" de IU para el Mini-reto: Semanas amarillas: ¡En búsqueda de la felicidad' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Importante: Los personajes del anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora.**

* * *

 **Durazno**

" _Oh, ¿con qué palabras podría describirte?  
Probablemente todas las palabras del mundo  
No son suficientes  
Con esas piernas que son tan bonitas  
Aún estando de pie  
Caminas hacia mí y me abrazas  
Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú..."  
_—IU, Peach

El sol continúa besando su piel con delicadeza, sin resultar molesto. El pasto pica un poco detrás de su cuello y los pies descalzos, aunque también se sienten como cosquillas; se limpia con los dedos el jugo del durazno que se le resbaló de los labios y corrió a su barbilla. Sango no sabe cuántos se ha comido del montón que hay a un lado de ellas, y realmente no está interesada en llevar una cuenta. El obsequio es muy dulce, el cielo azul y las nubes lucen afelpadas como el algodón, así que todavía no hay razón alguna para aterrizar.

Eso es como estar flotando en un sitio sin preocupaciones, sólo bocas con palabras sinceras.

—La de allá parece una rana montada en un cohete espacial —Kagome, recostada a su lado, dice.

Ella mira hacia el punto señalado por su amiga, aunque sabe que no verá lo mismo en esa nube.

—¿Qué es un cohete espacial? —Sango le pregunta con curiosidad y la mente atontada. Todo lo que Kagome le diga suena muy interesante. Lo que salga de la boca de una habitante de otro mundo siempre lo será.

—Mm… —ella busca una descripción sencilla, entrecierra por unos segundos esos brillantes ojos suyos—. Es una cosa enorme que puede transportarte más allá del cielo, incluso hasta la luna.

Sango sigue los movimientos ondulantes de su brazo hasta que cubre el sol con la palma de su mano, ejemplificando el viaje que suena a cuento de hadas —en el cuento, ¿la princesa Kaguya habrá regresado a la luna de esa forma?—. Kagome se ríe de su propio sonido, una especie de silbido con los dientes.

—¿Eso es posible?

Las cabezas se mueven a un lado para que los dos pares de ojos marrones se encuentren. A esa distancia, el ligero asentimiento es bastante evidente.

—Sí, aunque sólo pocas personas han podido ir al espacio.

—Eso es increíble —y, más sorprendente que eso, es que su amiga lo mencione con tanta naturalidad, como si no fuera nada.

 _«¿Qué más cosas casi mágicas habrá visto?»,_ se pregunta, como ya lo ha hecho con anterioridad. Hay una gran cantidad de ideas, conocimientos y relatos enigmáticos detrás de esa cara que hasta parece demasiado joven.

—Y escalofriante —Kagome extiende el brazo para alcanzar otro durazno y le da una mordida.

Sango suelta una carcajada a causa de su cara rara; tal vez esa fruta aún está algo verde o un poco ácida. La chica pone un gesto de reproche que no dura mucho. Su concentración se mueve de las quejas juguetonas y sobreactuadas al cabello castaño. Toma un mechón y lo coloca a un costado de su rostro, como si fuese suyo.

—¿Qué tal me veo? ¿Me queda el color? —las cejas negras que en ese momento parecen destacar más que antes se mueven, coquetas.

—No sé —Sango desconoce a qué se refiere con _quedar_ , sólo que se ve bonita, como ya es usual en ella. Un pensamiento nace en cabeza y, tan pronto como obtiene una forma coherente, lo deja libre—: Me gustas así como eres. Siempre brillas a tu forma.

Hay un aura invisible rodeando a Kagome, todos los días, incluso desde que la vio seriamente por primera vez. «Ella no es normal. No es como el resto de mujeres», se percató de eso por su cabello reluciente, el rostro cuidado, las manos con cayos apenas recientes y, principalmente, su personalidad.

Sango siente que su afirmación es correcta, no duda en haber dicho aquello hasta que la habitante de un mundo mágico y desconocido batalla con la decisión de qué tipo de gesto hacer.

—Me avergüenzas —Kagome suelta su mechón de cabello y se impulsa con un movimiento hacia ella, con el fin de tenerla cerca—. Qué linda eres.

Su sonrisa es amplia, también la abraza para agradecerle por el cumplido. Y el corazón de Sango siente una especie de tirón, luego calor en todo el pecho.

 _«Si fuera hombre, me casaría contigo»._ Suena extraño, pero lo siente bastante sincero.

Cualquiera querría a una chica dulce, del tipo que socorre al lastimado, con una sonrisa traviesa que sale con una libertad que muy pocos poseen; una persona que sin dificultad te puede convencer de pasar la tarde recostada en el pasto, sin hacer nada, porque se da cuenta de que es algo que necesitas.

Sin esa persona, Sango se sentiría tan perdida.

—Gracias —suelta, todavía con sus brazos amables envolviéndola.

Kagome asiente comprendiendo sólo una pequeña parte de su gratitud. No es por haberle dicho que es linda o por el abrazo. Aunque, está bien. Ella no le exige que lo sepa, no busca enumerar todos sus actos amables.

Sango está cómoda de ese modo, con el acogedor aroma a durazno.

* * *

 _Hola. Este terrón de azúcar nació de un momento para el otro, y bajo la oportunidad que nació por esta actividad. Hace unos días estaba escuchando esa canción cuando me sentí realmente reconfortada, y tuve la necesidad de reflejar esa sensación de cosquilleo en el corazón._

 _IU escribió "Peach" pensando en una amiga bajo una perspectiva masculina, casi romántica, y eso lo encuentro bastante encantador. Puedes querer tanto a una persona que colocarle una simple categoría a ese amor resulta tan frío, o innecesario. No sé, siento que Kagome significa mucho para Sango por ser alguien que le brindó apoyo y ánimos cuando lo necesitó, un sentimiento de cariño mutuo (tan lindas~)._

 _Así que, ¿qué les pareció esta pequeña viñeta? Los reviews siempre son recibidos con amor. Loopsiana tiene que apurarse porque está a punto de entrar a trabajar, así que, ¡saludos! Tengan un buen día~_


End file.
